Guardian Angel
by ChicCritique
Summary: Jean wakes one night to the sounds of a familiar voice. Curious, he goes out of the cabin, and finds a wonderful surprise waiting for him.


In the cold, dark shadows of the night, a familiar figure could be recognized from the soft blue glow of a full moon. The fiery, white balls of gas, or as he once liked to call them as stars, shined brighter than any other night of the year. They were truly beautiful; but not quite as _he_ once was.

Atop the grassy, live hill sat a dimmed light, outlining and taking figure of someone similar to that of a brunet man. Within the depths of his mind, he could perfectly make out the face and body of that man. He could even see _him_ now, even as he dreamed of something completely different. He hadn't completely let go of this man; they were once very close, and then a creature had come and eaten the boy; and only half of _him_ remained on solid ground, whilst the rest was devoured and in the giant's colon.

The boy slept soundly, enjoying his pleasant dream, until something woke him. A voice. A sweet voice, one that sang a beautiful song. At the moment he realized someone was singing, his soft snore ceased and he sat up sleepily, propping his head up with his elbow and his head in his palm. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up on his knees, facing the window of the male's cabin. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Carefully and silently, he climbed out of bed, not wanting to disturb the other males' slumbers, and dropped down onto the wooden floor. He opened the door, a low creaking sound coming from it. Then, he went out and shut it as he softly as it was opened. The boy crept to the porch, stumbling and falling down the stairs. He widened his eyes in alarm and peeked out from the side of the cabin. Luckily, the dimmed light only stopped for a second before continuing, as if _it_ had never heard the boy's entrance to the outdoors.

Slowly, the boy stood up. He crept down the stairs and tiptoed to the front of the cabin. Reluctantly, he held his gasp in his throat. He felt tears sting his eyes. His body racked with silent sobs, he walked over to the figure and stood there, waiting for _it_ to notice him. At one point, the figure stopped. It produced a hearty laugh and stood up. Then, alive as _it_ could ever be, smiled broadly and embraced the other boy in a big, comforting hug. The boy melted into _his _embrace, smiling happily and hugging back. With a sniffle, the boy choked out,

"I thought I'd never see you again, Marco." The man laughed, shaking his head. His skin glowed with the moon and his freckles stood out like deep moles when in reality, they were like light dots on a paper.

"I am always with you, Jean. You see me all the time, don't you? In your dreams, the back of your mind, your drink, and even in some other people, am I right?"

The blond laughed, red dusting his pale cheeks, "That I do, my friend. I miss you. A lot. I really do."

"Silly Jean. I'm with you now, aren't I? I'll always be there for you. I'll always be with you, too. I love you. You know I do. I know I do. So let's celebrate, shall we?"

"But...Marco...you're not human. You can't drink."

Marco laughed, slapping Jean on the back and kissing him on the cheek, "I'm not talking about drinking, Jean. I want to show you how much I love you."

Marco sealed the distance between them with a kiss. A sweet, passionate kiss. Jean smiled into it, and so did Marco. That night, they felt so alive. So free. When it hit midnight, Marco's figure dimmed, and Jean couldn't feel him anymore. The blond frowned, wiping a stray tear. Marco smiled.

"Don't cry, Jean. I'm here for you. I always am."

"I know, Marco. I'm there for you, too."

"I have to go now, Jean. But don't worry. I'm your guardian angel. I will watch over you, and protect you with all my life."

Jean laughed, "You're not alive."

Marco laughed too, smiling with his dimples, "Yes, you're right. But I will always protect you. I love you, Jean."

Then, with a burst of magnificent energy, Marco disappeared into the soft light provided by the moon. Jean burst into tears, missing the dear boy again already. But he pulled himself together. He wiped away his tears, just as Marco would, and walked back up the hill, up the steps and onto the porch. He opened the door, but before he went inside, all the spirits of the night, including Marco, heard him:

"I love you, too."


End file.
